This invention relates to an intraocular lens for implantation in the anterior chamber of the eye. The lens is primarily intended for use in cosmetic applications but has other uses as will be developed.
At one time, anterior chamber intraocular lenses were the most commonly used intraocular lens in the United States because they colaid be used with intracapsular cataract extraction. However, such lenses were characterize, by a number of disadvantages and limitations (characterized at Pages 29-34 of R. L. Stamper et al., Intraocular Lenses: Basics and Clinical Applications, San Francisco: Palace Press/American Academy of Ophthalomogy (1993), which pages are incorporated herein in their entirety by this specific reference thereto) which, along with a shift to extracapsular cataract extraction, have limited their use to situations in which a posterior chamber lens cannot be used. Such lenses are, however, relatively easy to implant either in intra- or extracapsular surgery. They preserve normal pupillary function, and they also may be used in conjunction with other procedures such that they do represent an attractive alternative to the posterior chamber lens if some of these referenced disadvantages can be overcome. Further, the ease of implantation suggests possible additional uses for such lenses, primarily, their use for cosmetic purposes.
One disadvantage of the anterior chamber lens is the need for a lens which is sized correctly for a particular eye. Accurate preoperative prediction of lens size is problematical and a large lens pressures the chamber angle and corneoscleral wound, producing necrosis, tenderness, and possible wound disruption. An implant which is too small may produce iritis, iris atrophy and other contraindications as summarized in the above incorporated reference. Although the present invention is not so limited in its scope, by providing a solution to these size-induced problems, the intraocular lens of the present invention makes the use of this lens possible in, for instance, cosmetic applications.